The End of the World
by tsunomaru9
Summary: As Dib finally get's a chance to overthrow Zim's atuthority, he is continually interrupted.
1. The Break In

THE END OF THE WORLD... A fan fiction by tsunomaru9, based on the awesome cartoon, Invader Zim.  
  
A/N: If you are reading this, I advise you to not not read it, savvy?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the story begins, Zim is in his "lab" concocting an object that hypnotizes all that lay eyes on it. Suddenly, Gir pops his head into Zim's lab and let's out a shriek.  
  
Gir * in an annoying tone of voice*: WOW! ... Whatcha doin'?  
  
Zim: FOOL! How many times have I told you, Gir? Do not disturb me while I am plotting evil evilness?  
  
Gir *as he trots his way back into the living room to watch television*: Hmmhmmmdoooo...*suddenly, he let's out a moan* mmmwwwWHALE!!  
  
Zim looks at Gir as he leaves, annoyed. Gir had always been an odd robotic compatriot, but Zim had never realized how stupid he really was.  
  
Smash!  
  
Zim heard the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen. He rushed in only to find Dib in a black outfit. He was wearing a pair of shorts on his head.  
  
Zim: You! Evil scum!!!  
  
Dib: Ha! Finally, Zim, we meet again! I have been suspicious of you ever since I first laid eyes on your putrid green skin! Now, it's time to face your DOOM!!  
  
Zim: I never thought I'd say this Dib, well actually I did, but, YOU REEK! You evilly vile human you! Now, I shall not meet my doom, but you yours!  
  
Zim dispatched his spider leg backpack. He raced toward Dib with an evil grin on his green face. Suddenly, Dib deployed a large net gun. He fired a shot and captured Zim in an instant. Zim rolled onto the floor in a defeated lump. Gir stumbled in, wearing his dog suit.  
  
Dib: Shoo! Leave us you large headed creature!  
  
Gir: Arf?  
  
Dib: No thanks, I'm on a diet.  
  
Dib turned toward Zim, who was pitifully lying on the floor curled up into a fetal-like position. A large screen popped in front of Dib. It was his father on the screen.  
  
Dib's father: Dib, I need you home immediately. We're all going to Chubby's Pizza Palace for a nice family dinner.  
  
Dib: But dad, I've finally caught him. I've finally caught Zim!  
  
Dib's father: Haha. You kids and your silly games. I expect you home in 15 minutes to go out. The large screen disappeared.  
  
Dib: Noooo!!! It's fortunate for you that I have to depart. But mark my words Zim, I will get you! Mwahahahahah!!!  
  
As Dib rushed out of the window from which he entered. Zim started squirming around on the floor trying to get Gir's attention. Gir waddled over to the wiggling lump on the floor that was Zim.  
  
Zim: Mmmmm!! Rrrr, ttt eee oooo ffff hhrrrrr!!! *translation: Gir, get me out of here!  
  
Gir: Okey Dokey!  
  
Gir unwrapped Zim and he hopped off of the kitchen floor.  
  
Zim: That Dib character is stronger than I thought. I must find a way to get rid of him for good. To the drawing table!  
  
Zim flushed himself down the misplaced toilet in the kitchen and ended up in the lab.  
  
The "camera" angles in front of Zim's abode and zooms out while you hear Zim's evil laughs in the background.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please, review my story and tell me what was good and what I need to improve! 


	2. How to Capture a Dib

A/N: I really think this isn't my best chapter out of the whole unfinished story, but I think it'll have to do because I am not going to waste time and hardly ever update this story when I need to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib is aimlessly sauntering down the dark and dreary road. As he crosses the empty avenue, an odd black creature dashes across in front of him. A cat. Dib jumps back, startled. As he overcomes his fear of being solitary, he wanders, evermore, down the obscure foot walk. He wanders, thoughtlessly, to his destination. The dwelling of Zim. Dib begins to whistle, trying desperately to get his mind off of the dragging subject of being defeated by Zim once more. As he approaches the invader's abode with caution, he pulls out a black ski mask. He places it on his head as he promenades closer and closer. Suddenly, Gir appears, completely out of nowhere, or from behind a tree, Dib reflected.  
  
Gir* to a mysterious black figure*: Intruder!!  
  
Gir was in "military" mode with blazing red eyes. He saluted the dark figure, Zim, as he walked by.  
  
Zim: So, you thought you could sneak in again, Dib? Well do I have news for you, because you're not! Mwahahahah!!!!  
  
As Dib's name reeked from Zim's mouth he could taste the fear. He was unhappy with what Dib had become. Dib, in Zim's eyes, was a spy. He wanted to capture Zim and take all of the glory for proving once and for all that aliens do exist. Oh, we exist all right; Zim pondered a plan to capture Dib before he escaped once more.  
  
Zim, once again, deployed his spider legged rucksack and thrust himself at Dib. Zim let out a war-like cry. Dib dove helplessly out of Zim's grasp. Unfortunate for him, he fell onto Gir, who grasped him in an instant.  
  
Zim*with disgust*: Finally, Dib, I have captured you! Give him to me, Gir, before you go stupid again.  
  
Gir handed Dib over to Zim, who placed him in a large jar and carried him off to his "lab of distruction."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, I do realize how short it is, but it is mostly paragraphs so I'd consider it long... 


	3. The Escape of Dib

I don't feel like doing an author's note...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Zim carried Dib into his abode, Gir aimlessly followed. Suddenly, Gir paused, unzipping his dog suit as if he were stripping. He hopped out of it and began to dance. As he was doing the electric slide, Zim turned to face the wiggling figure and gasp.  
  
Zim: Gir, stop that this instant you FOOL!  
  
Gir* still dancing*: Doodoodoodooo...LALALALLLALAAAAAA!  
  
Gir grabbed Zim, twirling him around in circles. As Gir danced with Zim, Dib took out a laser. He began to cut through the lid of the humongous jar with the concentrated source of light. He jumped out of the jar just before Zim got a glimpse of the large glass container. Dib began his escape process, laughing to himself in the means of doing so. Zim looked at the empty jar.  
  
Zim: WOAH! Gir, put me down this instant!!!  
  
Gir: OKAY!  
  
Gir let go of Zim, sending him flying into a gnome.  
  
As Dib escaped he waved good-bye to Zim and ran directly for his abode. He knew he had to get home and devise a plan for stopping Zim before it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, it was short. I realize that. But please R&R!!! 


End file.
